Not Alone
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Alex (FNAF4 crying child) and Gary (the big brother) are brothers who live alone and don't get along. Vincent is a young security guard who knows the two boys. When he finds out the turth about them, he decided to do the unthinkable. Adopt the two little boys. T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Not Alone Chap. 1

 **So here is another story for you guys tonight. I thought I was going to write this in the future, but I decided to write this tonight, and suprisingly finish this tonight. Well the first chapter.**

 **So this fanfic here focuses on the crying child and the big brother. I would say more, but I don't want to spoil so much on to it. Also, this fanfic is in a AU where the Bite of 87 and The 5 missing children never happened. Just warning you guys just incase you didn't know.**

 **Also another thing here is who is who in this chapter before you start reading.**

 **Alex-Crying Child from FNAF4**

 **Gary-The big brother**

 **Joey-Kid with the Freddy Mask**

 **Lucas-Kid with the Chica Mask**

 **Calem-Kid with the Bonnie Mask**

 **There names are named after characters from my favorite videogame. I'll give you guys this chapter to guess or look up the names to show you where I got there names from. (I'm not doing any contest with it. I just want too see if you guys would know where I got the names)**

 **So I hope you enjoy my other story, and I hope to get the next chapter done soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF just the names of the characters, and the story. Except Vincent, Purple guy's name.**

 **Also thank my friend Qwerty1020 for the title idea.**

Alex opened the door in his room, and looked left and right to see if it was clear. Once he saw it was clear he ran out of his room, and out the door, but go scared by a young boy who looked 10 scaring him with a Foxy mask.

"Ah!" Alex screamed. Alex started tear up and cry when he saw his older brother, Gary starting to laugh at him.

"Oh man I got you good." Gary said laughing.

Alex still kept on crying as Gary just laughed some more. Just then the door started to knock, and Gary covered Alex's mouth. "Not one sound." Gary whispered. Alex nodded quietly.

Gary slowly went to the door and took a peek at the hole, and sighed seeing it was only his friends Joey, Lucas, and Calem. Gary let go of Alex and opened the door. "Hey guys!" Gary smiled

"Hey Gary!" Joey said high fiving his buddy.

"Hey Shorty!" Lucas said ruffling Alex's hair, and laughing. Alex frowned seeing his brother's friends. Just like Gary they also pick on him.

"Hey guys." Alex mumbled.

"So ready to go to Freddy's?" Calem asked.

"Yep. Come on little man!" Gary said grabbing Alex's arm and dragging him along with him. Alex didn't like it there because Gary scares him more over there then at home. Also the animatronics scared him, even though he had plushies of them. The only good thing about Freddy's was that Alex had a friend named Vincent over there, so he hopes to see him today and stay with him the rest of their time until him, Gary, and his friends go home.

Alex frowned as he was following his brother and his friends he wanted to know what happened to his mommy and daddy, but when he asked Gary, he would either threatened him or push him into his room and lock him in there till the next morning.

When the five boys got there they went inside and sat down. Since the boys where older then Alex, they pushed him aside so they could have the day to themselves. Alex frowned, but decided to go look for Vincent.

"Hey Gary? Why do you have to bring your brother with us every time we go out somewhere?" Calem asked.

"S-Sorry. You see my parents work a lot so I need to bring the little man along with me. I can't leave him alone." Gary said, however it seemed like a lie to his friends.

"Ok, but next time ask you parents if you could leave the kid somewhere so it could be just us guys." Lucas said.

"Ok. I will." Gary said. He and his friends just talked, while in the back of Gary's mind he wished he didn't lie to him.

Alex went to the party room where Freddy and his band where playing their music. He was a bit scared, but he knew Vincent was around here somewhere. If he wasn't then he's either on his off, or on his break.

Alex then sat at one of the tables and looked down, but then heard someone pull up a chair to sit next to him. "Hi Alex."

Alex looked up and smiled. "Mr. Vincent!" Alex said smiling at a young man with purple hair, and a purple security guard uniform. Alex smiled and hugged his friend.

"Hey Alex! How are you today?" Vincent asked.

"I'm ok. My brother scared me. Again." Alex said looking down. Vincent frowned and hugged Alex again.

"I'm guessing he dragged you here again as well?" Vincent asked. Alex nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes remembering the scare from earlier. Vincent sighed and rubbed Alex's back. "Why can't you stay home or just stay at a friend's house?"

"Well for one my. My. Uh." Alex tried to tell Vincent about his parents, but he remembered the threat Gary told him. "Well my parents work. Yeah work! And I need to go where my brother goes." Alex lied.

Vincent wasn't convinced, but he knew he couldn't force it out of the little 5-year old, and he knew it could be private. The purple guy just sighed, and gave a small smile to the little boy he befriended a month ago, during the week of his 5th birthday. Apparently Gary and his friend's thought of doing a funny prank on the little boy, but it's a good thing Vincent was there to stop it before it got worse.

Also, Vincent is Alex and Gary's neighbor, but he never got to visit them at there home because he wasn't sure how Alex's parents would react if he came to visit Alex, or if Alex had any parents at all. So he never visited them.

"Well ok. At least I get to see you. However, you know not all the time you come here I might not be here." Vincent said.

"I know. You have days off." Alex said. Vincent smiled and gave the kid a ruffle on the head. Alex likes it when Vincent does it because its not as rough as when Lucas does it.

"But I do have 2 people you can come by if you want to feel safe. One is a worker named Fritz, and the other is my brother Scott." Vincent explained.

"You have a brother Mr. Vincent!" Alex said surprised.

Vincent smiled and nodded. "Yep he's my older brother, and he's a great guy to go to when you need help." Vincent explained. Alex smiled and decided to stay with Vincent during his stay like always.

Around 6 pm, Gary went to look for Alex, and glared when he saw him talking to Vincent again. "Hey little guy we have to go!" Gary said taking Alex's hand, and dragging him away.

"Bye!" Alex yelled as his brother dragged him off.

"Bye." Vincent whispered. Vincent frowned, and saw the two brothers go off with Gary's friends. Vincent then looked down, and knew later tonight or tomorrow morning he would talk to the brothers and see what's going on at home.

As Alex and Gary where walking home. Alex just looked down, and followed his brother and his friends just talking and laughing. Alex then saw his house, and just waited on the steps as Gary and his friends still chatted and laughed.

When they where done talking and said there goodbyes Gary grabbed Alex's shirt and dragged him inside. "Alright! Start talking!" Gary yelled.

Alex flinched and started tearing up. "What do you mean?" Alex cried.

Gary pushed Alex to the wall, which scared the little boy and started to make him cry. "Did you tell that man that we live alone?!" Gary yelled.

"No! No! I didn't! I didn't! I promise!" Alex cried. "Let me go!"

"No! You promised me you didn't tell?" Gary said toning his voice down.

Alex nodded still tearing up. Gary just glared and dragged his brother to his room, and locked the door. "I'll get you out in the morning! If I found out you told someone! I wished I got to hurt you on your birthday!" Gary yelled through the door. Alex then crawled to his bed and cried till he fell asleep.

Gary growled and turned on the TV, holding a bag of potato chips and his Foxy mask to scare his brother again in the morning. Gary just went through the channels until there was nothing on TV.

Just then suddenly someone knocked on the door. Gary just sighed, "Great what do my friends want now." Gary said. He opened the door and his eyes widen to see who it was at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Alone Chap. 2

 **Hey everyone! Me again!**

 **Well here is chapter 2 of Not Alone for you guys.**

 **Today I have no school, so I decided to finish this chapter, and post it all for you guys to read. And I also have Monday off school as well, so I might post 1 or 2 more stories this weekend.**

 **Well here is the story I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story.**

Gary stood there in shock seeing Vincent at the front of his door smiling. "Uh hi." Gary said being confused seeing Vincent here at his house.

"Hi. Is this your house?" Vincent asked.

"Y-Yeah? What are you doing here?" Gary asked as well.

"I-I just came by to check up on you. So where's Alex?" Vincent asked looking around the house seeing it was only Gary in the room.

Gary rolled his eyes not wanting to talk about Alex right now. "He's asleep in his room." Gary said.

"Ah." Vincent said. "May I come in?" Vincent asked.

Gary wasn't sure, but shrugged and let him in anyways. Vincent smiled and came in, holding a bag. Since it was dark Gary turned on the light. "So what is the real reason your here?" Gary asked.

"Well. I was passing by and I didn't see a car, so I wanted to make sure if someone is here to watch you." Vincent explained.

"Listen. My mom is still at work, and my dad is on a trip." Gary explained using the lie again.

"Well do you guys have a babysitter or someone to watch you guys the whole night?" Vincent asked.

Gary frowned knowing he's been the one taking care of Alex, and not anyone else. "Nope. My parents made me in charge." Gary said lying again. Well it was true that he's in charge of Alex.

Vincent wasn't convinced like how Alex told him earlier, but knew he couldn't force it out of Gary. Also it's late and he didn't want to get into an argument late at night. "Well. If you say your parents are working. I'll just leave now." Vincent said, suddenly he stopped and realized he forgot something.

"Oh I almost forgot." Vincent said. He went through his pockets, and took out a slip of paper with a phone number. "This is my number, incase of an emergency or you need someone to watch Alex. That's the number you call." Vincent explained.

Gary looked at the number, and gave a small smile. At least now Vincent could watch his baby brother, and he can do what ever he wants with his friends without his brother being in the way. "Ok. Thanks." Gary said.

Vincent smiled, and then gave Gary a bag. "Alex told me his old Foxy plushie was destroyed, so I bought him a new one with my paycheck." Vincent explained.

Gary took out the Foxy plush, and remembered the old Foxy plush Vincent was talking about. Gary ripped the plush out of anger one time, and never apologized to Alex about it. Gary wanted to rip this new one, but since it was a gift, and they never got gifts before he decided to keep this one. That, and Alex would never stop whining to him to get him a new one.

"T-Thanks. Mr. Vincent." Gary said giving a small smile. Gary never smiled, but it was just a small one nothing like a huge happy smile.

Vincent smiles back. "Your welcome. Well have a good night." Vincent said as he walked to his car, and drove home.

"Night." Gary said as he closed the door. Gary then sighed, and went upstairs to go to his room, but first he wanted to check up on Alex. I mean even though he bullies the boy to no end, he still needs to check up on him from time to time. After all he's the only one he got.

Alex was asleep in bed holding his Fredbear and Freddy plush. Gary just sighed, and put the Foxy plush on his bed, and walked to his room, and fell asleep.

The next morning Gary woke up by the sound of pebbles being throw at his window. Gary then stretched and went to his window to see Lucas. "Hey! Hurry up dude!" He yelled.

"What?" Gary asked still feeling a bit tired.

"Come on Calem and Joey are at the park waiting for us!" Lucas yelled again.

"Ok! I'll be right there!" Gary yelled back as he closed his window, and grabbed his Foxy mask. He then stopped, and opened the door to Alex's room to see the said person still asleep.

He didn't want to bring Alex again with his friends, so he went to Alex and shook him a bit, which woke him up. "What do you want?" The little brother groaned.

"I'm going out with my friends for a bit. There's a phone number by your friend Vincent to watch you. I'll be back later tonight." Gary explained as he walked out of Alex's room, "Oh yeah, and Vincent got you a gift as well." Gary said before he left and went to meet up with his friends.

Alex rubbed his eyes, picked up his Fredbear plush, and smiled seeing the Foxy plush on his bed, the gift Gary told him about. "Wow." He said smiling.

Alex then started his day brushing his teeth, and changing into his regular clothes, a black t-shirt with a grey stripe in the middle. When Alex went to the kitchen he saw the phone number on the fridge, and remembered what Gary told him before he left. It even had a note saying,

 _"If anything call me."_

 _-Vincent._

Alex smiled, and took the number off the fridge and went over to the phone and dialed the number. As the phone was ringing, Vincent didn't pick up the phone, so Alex decided to leave a message.

"Hi Mr. Vincent. It's me Alex! My brother went out for the day, so can you come and watch me? Thanks! See you soon!" Alex said and hanged up the phone. Alex grabbed his FNAF plushies, and went to the room and turned the TV on too see his favorite show Fredbear and Friends.

Alex shut the TV around 12:00 PM seeing Vincent still hasn't shown up yet, so he decided to call Vincent again. However, like last time Vincent didn't pick up his phone, so he just left another message.

"Vincent. Where are you? I've been alone for 3 hours." Alex said as he hanged up. Alex then went outside and brought his plushies with him as he waited outside for Vincent. Alex sighed when it became 4:00 pm, and decided to go back inside.

Alex wanted to call Vincent again, but knows he might not pick up, so he just turned on the TV again, and looked for a channel to watch, while waiting for his brother or Vincent.

Speaking of Vincent, Vincent just got off of work, and was now relaxing at home. Vincent then saw he had a voicemail and decided to listen to it. To him it could be another unknown number, or his family calling him for some reason.

Vincent then listened to the messages to see it was Alex calling him, and his eyes widen when he saw the clock. He then ran back to his car and drove off back to Alex's house.

Meanwhile with Gary he was walking home after a long day with his friends. When Gary came home he didn't see Vincent's car or anything, and knew Alex was left at home the whole day. "Oh god." Gary whispered.

Gary then ran to the house, and when he got to the door Vincent got there. Vincent saw Gary and glared at the older boy, and went up to him. "You!" Vincent yelled.

"V-Vincent." Gary said now scared seeing the man glaring at him. Gary started to stutter, and not asking him why he didn't watch Alex.

"I got a call from Alex at 9 in the morning saying he was alone, and I was at work. So you didn't bring him?!" Vincent asked being upset.

"Well no. Me and my friends where at the park, but I thought he would call you and you would watch him." Gary explained.

"I was working today! I meant at night or if I was off!" Vincent yelled back.

"Gee thanks for reminding me!" Gary yelled opening the door, and saw Alex was asleep with the TV on holding to his Fredbear plush.

Vincent came in as well, and decided to wake Alex up. "Alex. Alex. Wake up." Vincent whispered. Alex slurred in his sleep and started to wake up, and saw Vincent and his brother.

"Gary? Vincent? What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked as he was rubbing his eyes.

Vincent explains everything and Alex frowns looking down. Vincent then ordered the two boys to the couch so he can talk to them. "Ok. I want to know what's going on in this house?!" Vincent said.

Alex and Gary decided to stay quiet, and not say a word to Vincent. "If none of you boys say anything then I'm calling your parents or the police." Vincent said again.

Alex was ready to open his mouth, but stopped because Gary was giving him a glare. Vincent saw Alex was going to say something, but when he saw Gary's glare he finally knew there was something to hide. With that Vincent had a phone ready on hand ready to call someone. "If you don't give me an answer then give me a phone number to one of your parents?" Vincent said.

Alex looks at Gary who still glared at him. "I can't take it anymore!" Alex yelled starting to tear up.

Gary then grabbed Alex's arm. "Alex no!" Gary yelled.

Vincent put the phone down and separated the two boys. "Alright Gary what's going on here? I'm not leaving until I hear an answer from you or Alex." Vincent scolded.

Gary wanted to keep the lie in place, but the cries of Alex and Vincent's glare kept him from doing so. "Alright! Fine! The truth is we have no parents!"


	3. Chapter 3

Not Alone Chap. 3

 **Hey! Here is the next chapter of the story.**

 **It took me a bit of time, but my close friend AnimeToonz19 helped me with story. So here it is done and ready to for you guys to read.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF just the story.**

"W-What?" Vincent asked in shock.

Gary glared and sighed. "Look! We don't have a mom! We don't have a dad!" Gary yelled

Vincent just stood there in shock and disbelief. He did have a thought they had no parents, but he thought that was silly. Now hearing this, he was in shock. Alex just sat there and looked down. "Alex is this true." Vincent said.

Alex nods slowly, not looking up. Vincent sighs, and asked another question. "How long have you been living alone?" He asked.

"Ever since Alex was 3." Gary said.

"How come you never told anyone?" Vincent asked to the older boy.

"Because that means they will take us away. And I know our dad will come back!" Gary yelled looking up as tears were in his eyes.

Vincent heard those words play in his head over and over again, but it stopped when Alex mumbled something. "No he won't."

Gary growled and faced his brother grabbing his shoulders, almost squeezing them. "Shut it Alex! He will come back! He told me!" He yelled.

Alex glared and teared up enough listening to his big brother. "No you shut it!" He yelled back. This is the first, and probably the last in Alex's point of view that he would yell at his brother. "You keep saying he'll come back and he never did! I'm sick of you telling lies!"

"Well he told me!" Gary yelled back. "He said, 'He'll be back someday' and I'm waiting for that day dad walks through the door and says he's home!" He yelled back.

"See your doing it again!" Alex yelled back. "Dad's not coming back and neither is mommy!"

Gary glared, and this may regret him for the rest of his life. "Mom's not coming back because you killed her!" Gary yelled.

Alex stands there with his mouth open as tears fill up his eyes. He remembers Gary telling him that when he was born their mother died giving birth to Alex, and she died 5 minutes later.

Vincent was now worried for the little boy and slowly went to him, but Alex backs away and ran to his room. "I hate you Gary!" Alex yelled before he slammed the door.

"Alex!" Vincent yelled following the little boy. Vincent then opened the door to Alex's room and saw the little boy crying on his bed. "Alex."

"Go away!" Alex yelled.

"Alex it's me." Vincent said going to the room, and sitting down on the young boy's bed.

"I don't want too see anyone! I ruin everything I touch!" Alex yelled.

Vincent frowned feeling bad for the little boy. "No. It wasn't your fault. I promise you." Vincent said.

"Yes it was!" Alex yelled. "My mommy's dead because of me! Gary said so!" Alex sobbed some more, until Vincent just rubbed his back.

"No its not. Trust me. These things happen for a reason. I know what Gary said was your fault but its not." Vincent said comforting the boy a bit more. When Alex couldn't stop crying, Vincent sighed, and hugged Alex and rubbed his back.

"Its ok. I'm here. I'm here." Vincent said comforting the boy a bit more. Gary saw this, and feeling guilty runs out of Alex's room. Vincent turned around and saw a glimpse of Gary running. With that he left Alex's room and followed Gary to the front door where he was ready to leave.

"Gary." Vincent called out.

Gary just continued walking till he reached the door, and was ready to open it. "Gary come here!" Vincent yelled catching up to the older boy. Gary opened the door ready to leave, but Vincent closed it.

"Listen Gary I know what you said was low, but you can't leave." Vincent said.

Gary glared. "Watch me!"

"Gary no!" Vincent said trying to keep Gary from opening the door.

"Leave me alone! You can't tell me what to do!" Gary yelled.

Vincent grabbed Gary's arm. "I'm the adult around here, so you're going to stay in this house." Vincent yelled back like he was Gary's father even though he wasn't.

"No one asked you to come here! Why can't you just butt out and mind your own business!?" Gary yelled back.

"Because what your father did. My father did!" Vincent yelled back.

Gary stopped struggling and looked up at the older man. "I was around Alex's age when my father left me and my brother." He said. Vincent then faced Gary, and put his hands on his shoulder. "You have to listen to Alex. Your dad is not coming back."

Gary looks away and tears up clenching his fist in anger. Vincent puts his arm around Gary and leads him to the couch to sit down and relax for a bit.

Alex saw the whole thing and felt bad for his older brother. Vincent turned around and saw the little boy. "Alex come here." He said.

Alex nodded and listened to him going over to the couch and sitting down next to his brother.

Vincent sighed not wanting to leave them alone in the house he thought of an idea. "How would you like it if you guys lived with me?" Vincent asked.

Gary and Alex looked up, Gary was unsure, but Alex smiled liking the idea. "Yes!" Alex cheered.

"No." Gary grumbled not wanting to go.

"G-Gary. Please?" Alex begged holding onto his brother's hand. Gary glared and pulled his hand away.

"I said no. I'm the oldest and you'll do what I say!" Gary yelled back causing Alex to hold himself in fear.

"Gary." Vincent said going closer to the older boy. "Listen it's just for a while." He said.

Gary just glared and turned away. "Your not my real parent, so no!" Gary said facing away.

Vincent sighed and not wanting to fight with him, he thought of something that may convince Gary to say yes. "Ok. Look I know your dad hasn't come back yet, but what if you guys stayed here until I find out what happened to your dad." Vincent explained. "So we have a deal?"

Gary looked down and thought of it for a bit, and sighed. "Fine. Me and Alex will get our stuff and we'll go with you." Gary said as he walked to his room. "But that doesn't mean you'll be my real dad." Gary said closing the door. Alex followed his brother until he went into his own room, and got packed up as well.

"I know. But we'll leave tomorrow just get your stuff ready, get some sleep, and I'll drive you over to my place tomorrow morning." Vincent said even though Gary couldn't hear him.


	4. Chapter 4

Not Alone Chap. 4

 **Hey here is another chapter for you guys!**

 **My friend AnimeToonz19 helped me with this story, and even helped me finish the story in Roleplay's we did! So since I have all the chapters planned out I may post chapter 5 tonight or tomorrow morning. Maybe Chapter 6 if I have time.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a special character that will appear in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except for one. Just the storyline.**

Alex was in his room grabbing some clothes and his most favorite items to bring over to Vincent's house tomorrow. Gary was done packing, even though he didn't want to go he had to for Alex's sake, so for the time being he was helping Alex pack.

"Thanks." Alex said as he saw Gary put his plush toys in one of his luggage.

"Your welcome." Gary replied. Alex smiled seeing his brother helping him out. Gary would never help him, but it was nice that Gary is changing. Well changing just a bit.

Gary didn't know what was going on. He never helped Alex before, but for some reason he felt something change in him. Gary just sighed and patted his brother's back.

After getting packed, Alex went to his bed to get some sleep for tomorrow. Gary was about to leave to his room as well, but before he could leave, he had something to say to his brother. "Good night Alex." Gary said.

"Night Gary." Alex said as he turned around and fell asleep. Gary smiled as he closed Alex's door, and went to his room to get some sleep as well.

The next morning Vincent was up and ready for the boys to get ready to stay with him for a bit. Since he couldn't leave them at home he fell asleep on their couch the whole night until early in the morning. Vincent then looked up and saw Gary and Alex up and holding their luggage ready to go. "Hey Vincent." Alex and Gary said.

"Morning boys. Ready to go?" Vincent asked. Alex and Gary nodded. "Ok let's go." Vincent said. The three left the house; Alex and Gary put their stuff in the truck of Vincent's car, got in and Vincent drove them to his house. After a couple minutes drive the three made it to Vincent's house.

"Well were here." Vincent said. The brothers looked from the window too see a simple house. It looked big for a guy who wanted to raise a family. Gary and Alex got their stuff from the trunk and looked at the house a bit more, as Vincent unlocked the door to his house. "Come on in."

Alex and Gary then walked in, and saw inside the house. The house was really calm and peaceful. The walls were painted blue and there were pictures of Vincent with his family and friends. There was even a TV on the other side of the room connecting it to the kitchen, and a living room.

Alex and Gary where then taken to their rooms, and unpacked. Alex laid all his plush toys near his bed to make it finally for his room, and Gary just put his mask on his bed incase he wants to wear it later. After getting unpacked, the two called their friends and told them they will be staying at Vincent's house. One of Alex's friends was happy because she lived just next door to Vincent.

After all that Vincent decided to stay in the living room as the two brothers were done with everything. "Make yourselves comfortable. Also, I'm off today so if you want to do anything let me know." He said as he got up and then went to the kitchen.

Gary and Alex smile and turn on the TV and watch some TV for a bit. After an hour of TV watching, Vincent checks up on the brothers. "Hey! You boys hungry?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah." Gary said getting up from the couch.

"Me too." Alex said giving a smile.

"Ok." Vincent said as he head back to the kitchen.

Alex and Gary smile as they continue watching TV. After a while, Gary had this question that he been meaning to ask Alex.

"Alex do you like it here?" Gary asked whispering incase Vincent was going to overhear them.

"I like it here I guess." Alex said. "What about you?"

Gary was unsure. I mean it wasn't like Vincent was going to adopt them, their father is still out there, and he might be looking for them as of now. So, Gary just gave his little brother a reply. "Its ok."

Alex gave a small smile, and the two continued watching TV. Gary just rolled his eyes with seeing Alex's smile, but gave a small smile as well.

Just then the two brothers smelled something good, and knew it was time for breakfast. "Boys! Breakfast is ready! Vincent called out.

Alex and Gary shut off the TV, and then got up and ran to the kitchen seeing three plates with 2 slices of toast and scrambled eggs, with 2 glasses of orange juice and a cup of coffee for Vincent. Alex and Gary then sat down, and enjoyed their breakfast.

"Enjoy!" Vincent said smiling.

"Thanks!" Alex and Gary said eating their breakfast.

"Your welcome." Vincent said.

After eating breakfast, Alex went back to the room to watch TV, while Gary decided to stay behind to help Vincent with the dishes. "Want me to help?" He asked.

Vincent smiled and nodded, and ruffled Gary's hair. Gary was shocked because how Vincent ruffled his hair is how Gary's father used to do it. Gary would be upset and probably yell at Vincent, but something inside him told him to smile. With that the two started to wash the dishes, but it was awkward silence except with the TV on.

"So what do you think of the place?" Vincent asked. Even though Gary asked that question to Alex just a while ago, he thinks it would be best to tell Vincent.

"Its nice." Gary said as he dried off one of the plates.

"That's good." Vincent said. Gary smiled, but since he wasn't paying attention he dropped one of the glasses on the floor, causing it to break.

"Aw man! I'm so sorry!" Gary yelled.

"Hey its ok! Its ok." Vincent said.

Gary was ready to pick up the glass, but Vincent held onto his shoulders so Gary won't cut himself. "Hey it was just an accident." Vincent reassured him.

"I'm really sorry." Gary said.

"Its ok I forgive you." Vincent replied.

Gary smiled and decided to clean up the mess. "Here I'll clean it up." He said as he went to get the broom. Vincent then took the broom from him.

"Here I'll clean it up. Just be with Alex for a bit." Vincent said.

"Are you sure?" Gary asked. Vincent nodded, and Gary agreed and went to the other room to join up with his little brother.

After cleaning up everything he went to check up on the boys, and saw Alex lying down on Gary's lap. "Are you two doing alright?" Vincent asked.

Gary turned around and nodded. "Yeah. Alex is sleeping." Gary said looking at his little brother who is now smiling in his sleep.

"Tired already." Vincent said sitting down next to the boys. Vincent smiled seeing Alex sleeping.

"Yeah. Alex naps a lot." Gary said.

"Ah. Why?" Vincent asked.

"Well you know how I'm a jerk to him?" Gary asked. Vincent nodded remembered Alex telling him all the stories on Gary and his friends picking on little Alex.

"So why did you bully Alex?" Vincent asked.

"Well its just I mostly thought is was Alex's fault why our parents are gone, so I just bullied him a lot. Including my friends they bullied him too." Gary said starting his story. "However, I don't try to hurt Alex I just scare him and call him names. I don't know what I would do without Alex. So before all this when I hanged out with my friends I always left Alex alone in the house, I would only bring him with me and my friends if its going to be a long day. So yeah some brother I am." Gary looked down seeing how bad of a brother he was.

"Any reason why your friends pick on him?" Vincent asked.

"They thought it was fun when I was doing it." Gary replied. He then sighed knowing since he stopped picking on Alex, his friends should too, or at least tone down the teasing. "I guess now I have to tell them we have to stop picking on him."

Vincent smiled and nodded. "That would be the best thing. As an older brother, you should protect Alex not torment him." Vincent explained.

"Yeah. Well I just went through a hard time that's all." Gary said. He then looked down remembering his family. He remembered before Alex was born everything was perfect.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Vincent replied.

"Yeah. I just blamed the whole thing on Alex. I mean when he was born I lost my mom, and then when he was 3 our dad just left us." Gary said feeling tears in his eyes.

Vincent was silent for a bit, and then sighed. "How close were you and your mother?" He asked.

Gary smiled. "Very close." He said. "She was beautiful, kind. Every time I hear Alex giggle or see him smile it reminds me of her a lot. " Gary smiled remembering his mother. "She even looked like Alex. He has her hair color and eyes."

Vincent smiles at Gary and rubs his back in comfort. Gary smiled back at Vincent. "You ok now?" Vincent asked. Gary nodded in reply. "That's good. Now when Alex wakes up your going to apologize to him, right?"

"Right. I promise." Gary said.

"That's a good boy." Vincent said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Thanks dad." Gary said giving a smile. After saying that he covered his mouth in shock. Did he just call Vincent dad. He just knew this guy from his little brother, and suddenly he had called him dad.

Vincent was shocked he never thought of being called a dad. Vincent just gave a smile and ruffled Gary's hair. "T-That was a mistake." Gary said.

"Its ok. Its fine." Vincent said reassuring him it was all just an accident.

Gary smiled a bit seeing everything is all right, but felt too embarrassed called Vincent dad. "I just need to go to my room now." He said.

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked.

"Y-Yeah." Gary replied.

Vincent smiled and carried Alex, and took the two boys to Gary's room. Once their Gary lied down on his bed as Vincent put Alex right next to him. "Vincent." Gary said before Vincent could leave.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Sorry again for calling you dad." He said.

"Its alright kiddo." Vincent replied. Gary smiled and closed his eyes lying down next to his brother. Vincent smiled and closed the door, and decided to relax.

As he went downstairs he heard the phone ring, and he went to pick it up. "Hello." Vincent said.

"Hey Vinny!" A young girl said over the phone.

"B-Briana?" Vincent said.


	5. Chapter 5

Not Alone Chap. 5

 **I told you guys I'll have another chapter uploaded sometime tonight, or today depending on what part of the world your readiing this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the FNAF characters, just the names. And I own Briana and the story.**

So back where we left off after Vincent put the boys in bed. Vincent got an unexpected call from Briana, his wife.

"B-Briana. H-How are you?" Vincent asked his wife sounding very nervous.

"I'm great!" Briana cheered over the phone. "How about you? I miss you." Briana said over the phone.

"I-I'm fine. I missed you too." Vincent said smiling.

"So how is everything at home?" Briana asked.

Vincent's eyes widen, he didn't know what to tell his wife about Alex and Garry. He just sighed, and decided to tell Briana the truth. "Everything is fine. Listen I should mention though." Vincent said, but before he can say anything his wife cut him off.

"Ok. Can you please tell me later? I have better news to tell you. I'm coming home from my trip early!" Briana cheered.

Even though she couldn't see it Vincent smiled over the phone. "Really?" He asked being happy. He hasn't seen Briana in weeks, and she was supposed to head home till next month, which worried him.

"Yeah. So I hope you can pick me up at the airport at 6:00 you can tell me what you were going to say to me when I get there." Briana said.

Vincent smiled believing he will give a good explanation about Gary and Alex when his wife arrives. "Ok I'll see you soon. I love you." Vincent said.

"I love you too Vinny." Briana said as she hanged up.

Vincent sighs, and goes to Gary's room and sees the two boys still asleep. Vincent smiled and closed the door and went back to the kitchen. As he was in the kitchen he looked in the refrigerator to see if he can cook anything. Vincent isn't the best cook, but he can cook a few things, so he's hoping to cook anything for his wife and the boys.

After looking in the fridge he found some ingredients to make something for dinner, and even a recipe with it from a cookbook. "Perfect." Vincent said.

Vincent then started too cook a dinner, when he then heard someone yawn. He turned around, and saw Alex up. "Hi Vincent." Alex said as he gave a yawn.

"Hey Alex." Vincent said seeing the little boy.

"Whatcha doing? Alex asked walking over to Vincent.

"Fixing up dinner for tonight." Vincent said.

"Can I help?" Alex asked. Vincent smiled; he would need all the help he can get.

"Sure." Vincent replied. Alex smiled, as Vincent grabbed a stool so Alex can help him. The two prepared dinner, and got the table set up. As they were finishing up one of the meals Gary woke up.

"Hey Gary!" Alex said smiling.

"Hey Alex." Gary said still tired.

"I'm helping Vincent cook dinner." Alex said.

"That's nice." Gary replied.

"Yep." Vincent said. He then looked at the clock to see its 4:30 pm, and he has to leave soon to pick up Briana. "And since its almost 5:00 pm I'm taking you guys to the airport with me. I have to pick up somebody, which is why I'm cooking dinner." He explained.

"Who?" Alex and Gary asked.

Vincent would tell them, but decided to keep it secret. "It's a secret." He said smiling.

Gary and Alex looked at each other and shrugged. The two helped set up dinner, and once everything was cooked the guys got ready and drove to the airport.

Alex was really curious on who Vincent is going to pick up from the airport. Was it his parents, a friend, or even a girlfriend? He didn't know, and it got him excited. However, since he wasn't sure he decided to ask his brother. "Gary? Who do you think were going to meet?"

"I'm not sure." Gary said. With that said they finally made it to the airport. Vincent then went to the terminal where his wife was supposed to come in, and decided to wait there.

"So who are we waiting for Vincent?" Alex asked. He was so worked up. After all he was 5-years old, so he would be curious.

"J-Just someone. If she's here." Vincent covered his mouth knowing he gave the boys a hint.

"She." Gary and Alex said at the same time smiling. This means the choice of either a girlfriend or a relative of Vincent's as the main choice on who they are waiting for are high.

After a few minutes of waiting someone covered Vincent's eyes. "Hey Vinny." The girl's voice said. Vincent turned around and smiled seeing a young girl with long black hair, fair, almost pale skin, blue eyes, and wearing a pink sun dress.

"Briana!" Vincent cheered as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the lips. As they where kissing Briana saw Alex and Gary smiling seeing Vincent and her kiss.

"Um Vincent." Briana said pointing at the boys. Vincent then blushed in embarrassment as the boys saw him and his wife kiss.

"Vincent do you know that lady you were kissing just now?" Alex asked smiling.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Gary said smiling as well.

Before Vincent can be piled with questions he decided to introduce Briana to the boys. "Alex. Gary. This is Briana. My wife."

"Hello boys." Briana said giving a smile. For some reason her voice and smile felt like a mother's smile to the two boys.

"Hi." Gary and Alex giving a small smile.

"Honey. This is Gary and his little brother Alex." Vincent said now introducing the brothers to his wife.

"So nice meeting you boys. I'm glad you met my husband Vincent." Briana said.

"Yeah he's nice." Alex said. All the complements he was getting, made Vincent blush and smile. Vincent then sighed and told Briana that Alex and Gary are staying with them for a bit because of what has happened to them.

Briana looked at the boys and frowned. "Oh you poor boys." Briana said.

"Yeah. So I'm taking them in until I find anything on their father." Vincent said.

Briana smiled and hugged her husband. "Aw honey. Your such a kind man." Briana said kissing him on the cheek. Briana then went back to the boys and kneeled down to their level. "So how old are you boys?"

"I'm 5." Alex said smiling.

"I'm 10." Gary said.

"Ah." Briana said. Alex then saw something about Briana that he never seen in his life.

"Yep. Also are you ok Briana?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Briana replied.

To not feel rude, Alex just pointed to Briana's stomach, which was bloated. Vincent smiled knowing what Alex was talking about was alright during the trip.

"Oh Briana is pregnant." Vincent said.


	6. Chapter 6

Not Alone Chap. 6

 **Here is another chapter for you guys!**

 **Well there are 2 more chapters till this is finished. When I planned this story I was going to add Briana in a sequel story of Not Alone. I do plan a Not Alone Sequel, but it may not be a squel sequel. Its mostly little drabbles with Alex and Gary after the story just having little moments with their new family. I'm not sure if I will work on it since I have the night guard drabbles, but who knows.**

 **Speaking of Alex and Gary they are going to appear in my Night Guard Drabbles soon. If you haven't read it check it out. Why I'm mentioning this story on here. Well you see the story for Night Guard drabbles follows the FNAF story. So the Bite of 87 and the 5 missing kids exist in Night Guard Drabbles, but the plot of Alex and Gary being Vincent/Purple Guy's adopted son's still go in to thoese two stories/AU. Just letting you guys know. I will mention it in the chapter Alex and Gary will appear incase your a reader who didn't follow that story, or just incase none of you remember.**

 **Also if you guys want to know how I'm updating a bit faster. I did mention this before but I do this thing called fanfic RP's where my friend AnimeToonz19 (She's having a bad day since yesterday so I'll be giving her a mention and some love here :D) and I do RP's for our fanfics. So far I have other stories that I need to complete and if you want to RP with me on them let me know. I'll have a journal up on my DA account of which stories need to be Roleplayed. I do RP's alot since I have free time, but there will be times I won't reply back (I'm Asleep (if you live in another country), I'm in school, or just busy)**

 **So I'll stop talking now, so you can read this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or purple guy's name. Just the story and Briana.**

"She's pregnant." Vincent said.

"Pregnant?" Alex and Gary said in the same time, being surprised.

"Yep. Pretty soon Vincent and I will have our first born child." Briana said putting her arm around her husband.

"So you never had a child from since you were married till now?" Alex asked not knowing how long Vincent and Briana were married.

"Nope. The closest things we had to kids are. Well you guys." Vincent said.

Alex smiled at what Vincent said. "Does that mean were your kids now?" He asked.

Gary just rolled his eyes and sighed not liking where this is going. "No. Not really." He said. "Vincent is just taking care of us, right?" Gary asked looking at Vincent.

Vincent was surprised. On one side Gary was right he was just watching these boys until he found info on their father. But on the other hand he started to feel like a father with these boys, and seeing how Briana likes them he had thought of asking her to adopt the two boys. It will even give his newborn child some brothers too look up too.

"Of course." Was all Vincent could say at this time.

"Oh." Alex replied looking down. Vincent felt guilty for saying that, so he ruffled Alex's hair to make him giggle.

"Well come on let's get home for dinner." Vincent said.

"Good plan." Briana said. The four then walked back to Vincent's car, as he drove them back home. In his mind Vincent wanted to talk to his wife in private about thinking of adopting Alex and Gary.

Briana was sort of thinking the same thing. After what Vincent told her about their past it would be nice to have Alex and Gary around.

When they got home everyone sat down and had dinner. Briana was surprised Vincent cooked something good even though she knew Vincent was a bit bad, okay very bad at cooking. This time Briana was surprised with the food Vincent made. "This looks delicious." Briana said.

"Thanks I looked at a cookbook just like you said." Vincent said.

"And we helped." Alex said. Briana smiled seeing Vincent had some help with dinner. As they were enjoying dinner Briana was talking about her trip.

Her trip was visiting her parents, since they moved into a new house since they are now retired, and wanted to help move into their new small home. She was going to stay for a few more weeks, but the reason why she left early was to be prepared for her baby since pretty soon she was about to give birth, she didn't want Vincent to miss the opportunity to see his child. She even told Alex and Gary why she's keeping the gender of the baby anonymous is because she wants Vincent to be surprised.

The boys listened to the story, and started to like Briana it was like she was their mom was right here with them.

After dinner, Briana and Vincent did the dishes as Alex and Gary went to get ready for bed. Before Alex could go to his room he had something to say to Gary. "I like Vincent's wife." He said.

Gary smiled, a true smile and replied, "I like her too." He said as he went to his room.

Vincent heard the boys and decided to talk to Briana, who was waiting for him in the family room. "So what did you want to talk about honey?" Briana asked.

"Its about Alex and Gary." Vincent said. He took a deep breath, and faced his wife. "I promised I would look for their biological dad, but I thought if I can't find him. Should we adopt Alex and Gary?" He asked.

"Really." Briana replied.

"Yeah. What do you think Bree?" Vincent asked again.

Briana thinks about it for a moment, and then came to her answer. "It's a nice idea honey," Vincent smiled when she said that, but he waited a bit since Briana was still going to continue what she was going to say. "But can we wait a bit before we adopt them?" Briana asked.

"Ok. I'm going somewhere tomorrow too see if there is anything about their father." Vincent said.

Briana smiled. "Good idea." She said. Vincent smiled and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm getting ready for bed early, so can you check on Alex and Gary for me?" Vincent asked.

Briana smiled and kissed Vincent. "Sure thing." Briana said. Vincent smiled and went upstairs. Briana smiled and went to the room Alex was, and saw him putting his Freddy Fazbear and friends plushies on his bed with him.

"Briana can you tuck me in?" Alex asked.

"Sure honey." Briana said as she went over to Alex and tucked him in. "Comfy?"

"Yep." Alex replied with a smile. Briana smiled and patted his head. Briana then saw another plush on the floor that looked like Freddy only it was a golden color, and wore a purple hat and ribbon.

"I think this is yours." Briana said. Alex smiled and hugged his Fredbear plushie tight.

"Thanks." Alex said. Briana smiles and gives Alex a kiss on his forehead, and left too see Gary.

"How are you sweetie?" Briana asked seeing Gary on the foot of his bed,

"I'm fine." Gary said.

Briana smiled and went to the older boy. "That's good." Briana said.

"B-Briana. You're not going to die right?" Gary asked remembering his mother.

Briana is shocked, but gave a smile. "Of course not sweetie." Briana said.

"Because my mom when she had Alex. She. She." Gary couldn't say more as he was tearing up ready to cry. Briana then hugged Gary and comforts the young boy.

"Don't cry sweetie. It'll be alright." Briana said.

Gary sniffled and looked at Briana giving him the comforting smile. Seeing Briana smile felt like his mother's smile. "T-Thank you." Gary said.

"Your welcome." Briana said. Despite Gary being 10, Briana decided to tuck him in.

"Thanks Briana. Good night." Gary said.

Briana kisses his forehead. "Good night." She said as she left Gary's room, and shut off his light. Briana then went to her room, and saw Vincent lying down on their bed.

"Hey how are they?" Vincent asked.

Briana then tells Vincent about Gary, and Vincent frowned knew Gary would bring it up sometime. "The poor kid." Vincent said.

"I know." Briana replied.

"Since I'll be looking for their dad, do you think you can watch the boys?" Vincent asked.

Briana smiled and nodded. "Sure Honey."

Vincent smiled and kissed Briana on the lips. Then he went to Briana's stomach and gave the baby a kiss as well. "Good night baby."

"Good night daddy." Briana said making a cute funny voice.

Vincent smiles and he and his wife fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Not Alone Chap. 7

 **Here is the next chapter! The next one is the final chapter, but you don't have to wait long for it because it may be posted tonight or tomorrow when I get home from school.**

 **So I've been thinking about it, and I decided to make a mini drabble story that's a sequel to Not Alone, where you get to see Alex and Gary after the story. The drabbles will be to funny, sad, or family bonding. Also since the murders or the Bite of 87 never happened I could introduce another character into this story.**

 **So here is chapter 7! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, just this story.**

The next morning Vincent woke up early, and got dressed to go to a center building to see if anyone had info on Alex and Gary's father. Before he left he checked on the boys to see they were still asleep. He gave a smile and drove off to the center.

Once he got there he asked the receptionist if anything on Alex and Gary's father. After a while of searching she found a picture of Gary and Alex's father, and Vincent knew it was the right guy, due to info about his sons and his wife were on it.

"Well here he is Tanner Trap." The worker said. Vincent looked at the guy, and saw he looked exactly like Gary only his hair was a different style. "People have been trying to contact him, but never returned our calls. The only thing we know is he has a girlfriend in the city."

"So no one knows where he could be?" Vincent asked.

The worker sighed. "Apparently he died a year ago from a car accident." She said.

Vincent's eyes widen in shock. A whole year, and no one told the boys the truth of their dad. "We never got contact from his sons, so we weren't sure if they are alive, dead, or they are with the girlfriend." The worker explained.

"I see." Vincent said. "Thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome." The worker replied. Vincent smiled and as he let he frowned worried how Gary and Alex would react to this news. When he came home he walked slowly back in to the house. As he entered in he went to the kitchen to see everyone was cleaning up.

"Hi Vincent." Alex said running over to him and giving him a hug. Vincent gave a smile to the innocent young boy not knowing what to tell him. All he did was give him a hug.

"Where were you? Briana taught us how to make these delicious pancakes, and they were good!" Gary said smiling as he cleaned a bowl.

"Really?" Vincent said.

"Yeah!" Gary replied.

"Well that's wonderful." Vincent said seeing Gary happy. He then faced his wife. "Honey, can I talk to you privately?" He asked.

"Sure. Boys when your done just relax." Briana said as she followed her husband to the bedroom. Vincent explained what happened to Gary's father unknowingly Gary was listening to the whole thing.

Briana covered her mouth in shock, hearing the story. "Oh my." She whispered.

"I know." Vincent said. "How will I break it to them?" He asked.

"They're going to be sad when they find out." Briana said.

Vincent was going to say something, but the door opened, and Gary was standing there looking down. Vincent and Briana looked at each other and both knew that Gary listened in to the conversation.

"Gary. I-" Vincent said, but cut off when Gary looked up with his tear filled eyes. Vincent frowned knowing one of them would react like that.

"Sweetie you alright?" Briana asked. Gary didn't respond. When Vincent went closer to Gary he ran off to his room.

"Gary wait!" Vincent yelled catching up to him. Vincent then opened the door and Gary, wearing his Foxy mask and crying. Vincent sighs and slowly walks over to the young boy. "Gary can we talk?"

"Why!" Gary yelled facing Vincent. "So you can tell me more bad news!" The tears in the young boys eyes where already pouring from the eyes of his mask.

"Gary, just listen to me. Please." Vincent begged. Gary just turned away, holding his legs as he cried more. Vincent then grabbed Gary's shoulder, and removed his Foxy mask. Gary's eyes were almost red, and more tears poured out. Vincent hugged the young boy and rubbed his back. Gary just replied by hugging Vincent and crying on his shoulder.

"Gary. You should be a little happy he kept his promise to you and Alex." Vincent said trying to comfort the young boy.

It didn't work, and all he got was Gary still upset. "But he's dead! He'll never come back now!" Gary yelled.

"Gary calm down." Vincent said.

"I can't!" Gary yelled. "My dad promised he'd come back and now he's gone! Its not fair!"

"I know life is not fair, but that's how it is." Vincent explained. "He kept his promise, and what happened just happened." Gary looked up at the young man as tears streamed from his eyes. "Your not alone, Briana, and I will help you."

"H-How?" Gary sobbed.

"Because even though you and Gary not my kids from birth, I love you guys like you were my own sons." Vincent said. He then wipes the tears from Gary's eyes and Gary realized Vincent was right.

"Y-you do?" Gary asked as he wiped the rest of the tears off his face. Vincent nodded.

Briana who was holding Alex heard the whole conversation and gave small smiles seeing Vincent. She gave a look knowing now is the perfect time to ask Gary.

"Gary. I have a question to ask you. Would you and Alex consider being part of our family?" Vincent asked.

Gary was surprised, but he remembers all the fun times in the house, and realizes Vincent and Briana were like a real family too him and his brother. Gary then looked at Alex who came into his room, and sat between Vincent and Gary.

Gary thought of it for a bit, but before he came up with his answer. Alex was holding his hand. "Even though dad is gone, he still kept his promise." He said.

Gary smiled and said his final choice. "I decided that me and Alex would stay here. So we can be a family." Gary said.

"Really!" Alex, Vincent, and Briana said. Gary nodded. Alex smiled and hugged Vincent, or his new dad and Briana, or his new mom. Vincent smiles and puts his arm around Gary, his new son, which made him smile.

"Wait?" Alex asked realizing something. "Does that mean I now call you mommy and daddy?" He asked.

Vincent and Briana smile, and both nod. "Of course you can honey." Briana said.

"Ok mommy!" Alex said hugging his mom.

"Thanks dad." Gary said smiling calling Vincent dad. Vincent smiled and hugged his son tight.


	8. Chapter 8

Not Alone Chap. 8

 ***Plays trumpet in the background***

 **Here it is the last chapter! Thank you guys so much for following me on this story! Just to let you know a drabble story for this will be out soon maybe next month or who knows maybe early. I may surprise you anytime when the drabble/sequel will be out.**

 **With that being said enjoy the last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF just the story.**

It's been a week since Alex and Gary became Vincent's sons. And throughout this week all they been doing was getting more of Alex and Gary's stuff from their old house, and even getting new things as well. Also Vincent and Briana had to sign some papers to make Alex and Gary their kids, and it was successful. To make it better Gary talked to his friends about bullying Alex and they agreed to tone down the teasing. All was well, except something special was about to happen.

Briana is sitting down take heavy breaths, and Alex, Gary and Vincent came home from getting new things for his new sons.

"Honey! Where home!" Vincent yelled as he and his sons came in holding bags of their new stuff.

"Finally!" Briana yelled. "I was about to call you to hurry up!"

"What's the matter mom?" Gary asked. It felt so good for Gary to say mom and dad again.

"Vincent. I think its time." Briana said as she stood up slowly and faced Vincent.

Vincent stood there for a second, and after a moment of getting it all in he knew what Briana meant. "Its time?!" He asked smiling.

"Yes!" Briana said giving a smile.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Boys. The baby is coming." Vincent said smiling.

Alex and Gary looked at each other and smiled, after a week having a mom and dad. They're finally having a little brother, or sister of their own.

"Ok have to take mom to the hospital." Vincent said taking his wife's hand and led her to the car not realizing he let Alex and Gary alone in the house.

Alex and Gary turned around, and realized they were alone, but Gary used his fingers to count down to 5, and right on the spot Vincent came back in the house and got his sons.

When they got into the hospital, Vincent had to stay in the waiting room since the doctors can't leave 2 young kids alone. He tried calling his brother and co-workers, but all of them were busy with their lives, and said they will come tomorrow or later.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" Alex asked going to his dad. Vincent turned around and gave a small smile to the boy. He then carried him, and sat down next to Gary.

"Briana is going to be fine. I hope. I just hope the baby will be fine as well." Vincent said.

"Me too." Gary said.

As they waited Vincent, Gary, and Alex where just telling stories to pass the time, till Alex was starting to get bored.

"How much longer?" Alex asked being bored.

"Not sure." Vincent said.

The boys just waited much longer. After waiting for a long time Gary and Alex took a nap. Way into their nap, they woke up hearing a baby cry.

Just then doctor came opened the door giving a smile. "Mr. Vine want to come in and see your wife and baby." The doctor asked. Vincent nods and leads the boys into the room.

When they got in, they saw Briana, who is tired holding a young baby in her arms. By the color of the blanket, it was shown that the baby is a girl. "Hi daddy. Hi big brothers." Briana whispered.

"Hi mommy." Vincent said walking towards his wife. Alex and Gary also came closer, and the two smiled seeing their baby sister. She had her mother's skin, but their father's purple hair.

"She's so cute mommy." Alex whispered.

"Thank you." Briana replied.

"What's her name?" Gary asked.

"Well I decided I named her Victoria. After her father." Briana said smiling at her husband.

Vincent was shocked, but he smiled seeing his newborn daughter was named after him. "Really?" He asked.

"Really." Briana replied. Vincent smiled and kissed his wife. "Vincent do you want to hold her?"

Vincent smiled and nodded. Briana gently handed Victoria to Vincent, and he smiled seeing Victoria open her eyes, showing she had her father's purple eyes. "Hi Victoria. I'm your daddy." He said slightly tearing up.

"And Alex and I are your big brothers." Gary said going to his newborn sister. Vincent sat down in one of the chairs rocking his little baby girl gently. Gary sat down next to his dad, and couldn't stop smiling at his newborn sister. To make sure Alex sees, Gary picked him up, and put him on his lap.

"Hi little sis." Alex said.

This moment became cute and surprising, as Victoria made a noise, almost like a giggle responding to Alex. It made him smile to see that he will be a big brother himself. "Gary. Am I going to be a good brother?" Alex asked.

Before Gary could respond, Briana answered for him. "Yes. I know you two will be the best big brothers ever." Briana said.

"Now were a family, my wife, my daughter, and my two wonderful sons." Vincent said. As the family smiled knowing now they are together.

 **The End!**


End file.
